Le docteur et le clone
by Blue Doctor Second
Summary: Le docteur s'amuse avec son clone... ou peut-être serait-ce l'inverse? /LEMON!\ /!\


**LE DOCTEUR ET LE CLONE**

_**Peut-être allez vous faire la remarque que vous avez déjà lue cette histoire? Et c'est normal. Pour des raisons de qui va voir mon premier profil, je déplace mes fanfictions rating M sur ce compte ci (entre-autre à cause de ma prof de français, à qui je n'aimerais aucunement causer d'arrêt cardiaque, voyez vous ;-) ).**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Rating: **M ou PG17

**Attention: **Petit spoiler de l'épisode 6 de la saison 6 de doctor who

**Pairing: **Le docteur et... le docteur!

**NdA: **On m'a déjà fait la remarque (en anonyme en plus, quel courage!) que ce couple avait déjà été utilisé et que je copiais l'idée. C'est totalement faux. J'avais fait cette fanfiction il y a au moins un an et je n'avais pas encore lue (et en passant je l'adore totalement) "remettez à hier ce que vous pourriez faire demain" et elle est de "Fael Slayer". Donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier, c'est mon premier lemon entier (malheureusement je ne m'appelle pas encore Lemon Master) et que vous allez laisser une review qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Je me rends compte que les gens n'osent pas laisser de review négative... Mais aller! Osez, voyons!

* * *

-"Les cybermats?"

-"On a le temps pour ça?

-"Il suffit de le prendre. Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es moi. Cybermats?"

-"Créés par les cybermen. Se nourrissent des ondes cérébrales de leurs victimes."

Le docteur posa des yeux émerveillés sur son clone. Il était magnifique en tout. Les courbes, les traits, et même jusqu'au plus petit poil ou grain de beauté répliqué à la perfection; du grand art. Il ne s'était jamais observé de la sorte, avant, car il trouvait cela quelque peu indécent. Il fit de souples mouvements afin de faire le tour de son "autre lui" et de vérifier sa stature. Une fois revenu devant son visage, il posa une main sur la joue de son clone. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de combien il avait la peau douce à caresser. inconsciemment, il avait commencé à passer doucement ses doigts sur la chaire de l'autre. C'est en voyant l'air extatique qu'affichait celui ci qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il cessa tout mouvement de son poignet et prit peur.

Sa réplique le regarda d'un air implorant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-"Ne serai-je pas narcissique?" demanda t il à son autre lui sans vraiment espérer de réponse

-"C'est fort probable" lui répondit celui-ci, narquois "mais pour l'instant je n'en ai que faire, je te veux. Ou plutôt devrais je dire, je _me_ veux"

Il n'en fallait guère plus au docteur pour qu'il se mette à capturer les lèvres tentantes de son clone. Leur baiser était un mélange d'ivresse, de plaisir et d'indécence. Le clone passait ses mains impatientes dans les cheveux de l'autre en en arrachant quelques minuscules, ce qui faisait légèrement gémir le docteur. Celui-ci appuya contre ses lèvres fermées avec sa langue, quémandant avec fièvre le droit d'entrer. Automatiquement, le second ouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs lèvres danser un ballet violent et passionnel.

Un mur se trouvait juste derrière le second docteur, si bien que le premier le plaqua avec force contre celui-là, tout en tentant de lui retirer sa veste et ses bretelles, trop encombrantes à son goût. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes afin de se regarder dans les yeux, ceux ci se consumant littéralement de désir. Le docteur passa ses doigts tremblants sous la chemise de l'autre, qui anticipait déjà et fermait les yeux en frissonnant à ce contact malsain mais terriblement agréable. Lorsque Eleven arriva enfin aux petits bouts de chaire trônant sur la poitrine de sa réplique, et pinça l'un d'entre eux, le clone ne put retenir un léger gémissement qui fit sourire le docteur. Ses doigts faisaient des cercles autour du téton qui pointait, accusateur, la chemise toujours présente sur le torse imberbe du clone, ainsi que sur celui du docteur. Celui ci comprit le message corporel et arracha le morceau de tissu de sur son double. Sa main faisait d'innombrables vas-et-viens sur la poitrine de l'autre, ne faisant que renforcer la sensation de chaleur au creux des reins des deux hommes. C'est ainsi que tous les deux sentirent quelque chose de dur se former entre leurs jambes. Le clone pressa sa cuisse contre la virilité douloureuse du docteur, qui ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisir en faisant de souples mouvements de son bassin comme pour supplier l'autre de ne pas s'arrêter et d'aller plus loin. Alors le double passa une main mutine sous le pantalon ,au niveau de la hanche du docteur, qui se faufila avec délicatesse mais impatience jusqu'à la source du plaisir. Lorsqu'il empoigna la hampe de son original et qu'il commença à la caresser sous le vêtement dorénavant serré le docteur eut un glapissement de surprise qui laissa peu à peu place à d'intenses gémissements. Celui-ci quitta quelques secondes le corps de sa réplique afin de quitter entièrement son pantalon. Il revint passer sa main sur le torse de l'autre, s'y agrippant désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait pouvoir faire cela. L'autre s'écarta un peu de cette étreinte, et glissa contre le mur dans le but d'être face au membre fièrement dressé de son original qu'il mit sans modération dans sa bouche. Il laissa sa langue jouer avec son gland quelques minutes, faisant des tours et des retours, dansant un ballet malsain. Il savait quels étaient les points de plaisir du docteur, car après tout, il était lui!

Eleven toujours doté de sa veste, de sa chemise et de son noeud papillon s'empressa d'enlever tout ce qui lui restait mais garda tout de même l'ornement "cool" qu'il avait au cou. Ses affaires tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd mais infiniment léger. L'autre leva les yeux pour remarquer ce changement et eut un sourire carnassier. Le docteur poussa alors à ce moment là une respiration suave et un cri de jouissance. Il se libéra au dernier cou de langue de son autre lui et celui là vit sa bouche se remplir d'un liquide blanc fort appétissant. Il se redressa alors et embrassa goulûment Eleven, lui faisant partager sa saveur torride, leurs langues n'en formant plus qu'une tellement ils les collaient, les serraient, les mélangeaient.

Le clone se retourna, laissant au docteur original tout le loisir de se délecter de l'apparence fessière parfaite de son arrière train musclé comme il le fallait et avec sa peau laiteuse à souhait. Le docteur passa délicatement sa main sur celui-ci avant de le fesser. Sa réplique poussa un cri partagée entre la douleur du coup et le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Il se retourna, ses cheveux volant devant son visage tentant avec la rapidité de l'action. Eleven le rassura de par seulement un regard plein de passion. L'homme avec le noeud papillon enfila vite de quoi se protéger (NdA: bah oui les amis, prévention contre le Sida, faut se protéger) et avec son clone qui l'avait lubrifié grâce à sa salive, il pouvait rentrer en son autre lui sans lui faire de mal. Il positionna son engin à l'entrée du trou de son compagnon de jeu cherchant dans son regard l'autorisation d'entrer, qu'il eu rapidement, et le pénétra en une seule fois. Il s'agrippa à sa chevelure et commença à faire de langoureux vas-et-viens dans le corps de l'autre. Celui qui avait le noeud papillon ne voulait pas faire mal à sa réplique, c'est pour cela qu'il s'appelait le docteur. Plus jamais de mal. Alors il caressa le torse de l'autre qui tendait son arrière train tant le plaisir était grand et poussait des gémissements à faire fondre la glace en antarctique. Alors Eleven sentit qu'il allait se lâcher et sortit sa virilité des fesses de son "amant". Il se laissa aller sur le dos de son clone, qui, lui passait sa main sur son membre afin de faire sortir ce qui devait être éjecté de son corps. Le docteur ne le laissa pas faire lui même. Il le retourna et s'accroupit face à lui. Il caressa sa virilité douloureuse et approcha doucement sa langue dans le but de titiller son gland gonflé et rougit par le plaisir. Lorsque la réplique souffla bruyamment, Eleven su qu'elle allait se lâcher et donc ouvrit la bouche et tira la langue. Le liquide blanc l'aspergea à son plus grand plaisir, et il essaya d'en mettre le plus possible dans sa cavité buccale. Il s'essuya les rebords de la bouche et regarda le second docteur dans les yeux avec un air comblé et légèrement amusé.

Ils s'entraidèrent pour se rhabiller puisqu'ils avaient les mêmes vêtement sauf pour ce qui était des chaussures.

-"Ce serait amusant si je mettait tes chaussures car ça voudrait dire je serai habillé comme toi" plaisanta le second docteur

-"Tu pense à ce que je pense?" demanda le docteur original

-"Innévitablement" répondit l'autre, tout sourire

-"On est sur la même..."

-"Longueur d'onde. Les grands esprits..."

-"Se rencontrent."

-"Docteur!" fit Amy du fond de la pièce

-"Oui?" répondirent les deux en même temps

- "Venez!" résonna une vois d'écossaise en colère

-"Et maintenant que fait-on docteur?" demanda le clone

-"Eh bien il serait peut-être temps de s'y coller docteur" fit le docteur original

Et tous les deux avancèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune femme rousse au caractère épicé.

* * *

Pitié! Vous pas taper moi! Ca être trèèèèès vieux! Avoir retrouvé ça dans anciens cahiers!

Vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review pour dire combien vous avez détesté ;-)

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
